Mother’s Best Intentions
by Kousuke
Summary: Yusuke tells a story about his life and its tragedies. He loses some best friends on the way but tries to live his life smoothly until he can finally be with his mom again. But, was he really telling the story? No YXH!


**Kousuke:** Hi people what's up? This is just a cute little fluffy story I came up with. Hope you enjoy it.

**WARNING**: This is SADLY NOT A YXH story. BUT! I will be making a SEQUEL to this story. The sequel will be Yusuke x Hiei. ONE SHOT!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Mother's Best Intentions**

**PG**

**BY: Kousuke**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Yusuke Urameshi, age of….88, sits before a group of children, letting his cane support his weight.

"Now…" Yusuke says, "How 'bout today, I tell you a story of a young boy named Yusuke. I'll tell you how his life went, and his trouble. No interruptions please.

(The kids don't know Yusuke…….is who he will be telling about. They don't know the old man's name.)

The kids gather tighter in the circle, sitting quietly waiting for the old man before them speaks.

"Alright….." Says the old man before smiling then telling his story…in his point of view.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

_Hi I'm Yusuke Urameshi. Some people call me Urameshi. Some, yet, call me Yusuke. I feel as if my feeling need to be told as a story. I mean if I could be at the age of 88, which means I should indeed tell why I was always sad, before my life went into hell. I wasn't always sad; I would just usually be depressed. So now I will tell the story…made up by bits of pieces of my memories with my mother…_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

At the age of 3 day's old, I remember first opening my eyes. I didn't mind anything else smothering me. I just remember looking up staring into my mother's chocolate, sparkling eyes. I had her eyes. Her smile was filled with joy, as it turned into a kiss upon my forehead. As she pulled her face away still smiling, I giggled as a baby would do, and smiled back. At this point of my life, although I couldn't walk, talk, but I had a heart that new….this was my mother.

That night as I went to bed with a smile on my face. When I woke up it was 3 years later…

(A/N: Not really. Just a figure of speech. He really didn't wake up 3 years later. Time passed. But I skipped ahead.)

I could playfully run now. I ran downstairs, trying my best not to trip over my tiny toys scattered about. I made my way into the kitchen where my mom is washing dishes. I could see the tiny small sly smile that was on her face. But yet grew wider as I appeared. She put everything down, her dishes and all, just to bend down and throw me in her big arms.

She snuggled her face to mine, then she told me she loved me. As she put me down, she still smiled down at me. I once again smiled back, with my tiny squeaky voice, appearing with the words…'I love you too, mommy!'

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

I grabbed my book bag, and flew down the stairs. Quickly giving my mom a kiss, I ran out to my bus. As I closed the door to my house I heard her yell, 'I love you! Happy Birthday! See you later!'. Then as I finished closing the door, I smiled and in my head I said I love you too.

Today, indeed, was my birthday. I was turning 8. I'm in the third grade. My hair has grown to be black and spiky, along with my height, rather tall.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

As the last bell rang, I ran out of the school, and out to my bus. As I got home, my mom and _father_ and _older brother_ were waiting by the door to tackle me. I screamed a playful scream as they, tickled me and such. Besides all, my brother's name is Kyo. He is 13. My father is a deep voiced man, but ion heart he is a great father. I smiled as all of them took me to the kitchen where the cake and presents were. I almost crapped my pants as I found a puppy in a box, that was my only present but it was the greatest. He was a light golden brown, with black patches.

My brother turned to me and said, "What you gonna name him?"

I smiled and said, Hiei.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hi. I am 13 years old now. Over the past 5 years, Hiei my dog has been a best friend to me. It just so happens a few days ago, he ran away. As we looked for him, we saw him crossing a busy road. As we stopped and got out of the car…my vision was completely blinded with tears as all I could here was tires screeching and the loudest _yelp_ you could ever imagine.

I'm sitting at my window sill of my bedroom. Tears are indeed streaming down my face. 1 of my best friends has been taken from me…_at least I still have my mother..._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Today, my brother is 18, since I'm 13. He is moved out of the house…..I don't mind much but he was my brother….and I miss him.

I wonder to myself…am I losing everyone every minute of my life? I mean my brother is gone, as well as my dad. Because my parents got a divorce. My life has been scattered apart. But the only piece of it I want to stay is my mother. I can't go on without her.

"Honey?"

'Hi mom!'

My mom has just come into my room, asking me if I wanted some food. I stood up, with a smile, and walked over and gave her the biggest hug ever, as for some reason I started to cry, leaving her shoulder damp. "Mom I love you…..never leave me…"

Then after that I sighed and turned off my lights to my room, closing my eyes as I layed on my bed.

That night I dreamt, me and my mother were invincible. That only me and her would live forever. But I woke at the point as she just said 'bye'. I couldn't get why, she said that. But as I awoke my life started off worse…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hi again. I'm 16 years old now. All I have to say….is my life is over… (Yusuke says this as tears burst from his eyes, as he grabs a knife in the palm of his hand…)

**FLASHBACK**

**(Yusuke is at his father's house.)**

Ring-Ring

"I'll get it!" Yusuke yelled as he picked up the phone.

A small muffle of words came from the other end of the phone.

"Who is on the phone, son?" Yusuke's dad asks as he walks into the room.

Yusuke holds a finger up to him to be quiet.

"Y-yes this is the Urameshi's." Yusuke says into the phone.

A few more, quiet-softer words were heard.

Yusuke's father examined Yusuke suddenly, when his eyes went blood shot, and as he dropped the phone to the floor. A sly tear could be seen trickle down his face, but he was frozen stiff as if he has seen a ghost….

"Son?"

Yusuke just stood there, starting to shake his head in disbelief.

"No…….no…..mom…..no no no no no!" Yusuke says, in a scared voice as he falls to the floor on his knees, tears once again pouring from his eyes.

"Son? What happened! Who was on the damn phone?" His father asks in a worried voice.

A few coughs forms from Yusuke's mouth as he tries to speak, without his sobs interrupting. "Mom……gone…….accident…." Yusuke whispers.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Yusuke and his father lay curled up with each other, sobbing. An hour ago they both have gone out, where Yusuke's mother has entwined her car, with a semi….right on the busy road where his fellow friend…..Hiei got hit by a car.

"I….I don't understand…." Yusuke sobs to his father.

"How…..can someone so smart…strong…..be taken away by a car….I miss her……I want my mother back….." Yusuke says as tears still low from his face.

His father sobs a few times too, but then walks away into his room slamming the door.

"_Where are you….Kyo?" Yusuke thinks in his head._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I decided not to kill myself I guess….I threw the knife from my hands. Even though the accident of my mother had happened a few days ago…..I still sit here and cry. Images of all my years with my mother flash through my eyes as I close them. Her smiling her big smile. Her telling me she loved me. No one could say it or do anything like she could. I missed her. I wanted her back. I loved her. But nothing like this could ever happen.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hi Yusuke here. As you can NOT see, I am in hell right now. I think it was just a few years ago my mother died. And after that, I died on the same road. That is why today, that road is named, Hell's staircase. But I have met this one guy. His name was Koenma. He brought me back to life. So I am not in hell. But this world is what I do call hell.

This Koenma, I begged him and begged him to bring my mother back. He said it was difficult, but I never believed he would. So I being a bad ass just let her go.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I think I came back from being in hell land. I am 18 years old. I am sadly in the 10th grade. My mother, she always told me that she never finished high school, but she always wished she did.

So for her, I have to hold a diploma in my hand to tell her how it feels.

She always wanted me to go on with my life. Be good. Get a family. Have children. But also die old in my bed. Not by a car…..or a person.

She wished these things to me before she died. I also think she knew she was going to die, on purpose. I hate her for that. But I love her either way. I still cry here and there, if I think of her.

But, I do have a girlfriend, named Arisa. I do plan to be with her forever, and start a family. For my mother. I want to hold a diploma in my hand, for her. But every night I pray to her. And I wish for her to return.

But, to do the things she wishes…..

Those ARE my Mother's Best Intentions.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Yusuke Urameshi, age of 91, lies in his bed. He has died in his sleep. His very last dream was one when he is walking away with his mother. They hold hands, as they walk, and go to a land where they can live forever. The last thing he saw in his dream was his mother's smile because, his heart stopped. But he heard a few words. 'I love you…' is what he heard.

But now today, he lives, in _heaven_ happily with his mother. Father. And brother.

His dead, yet smiling body, lay's there, holding a journal with a whole life story of his, and then in the other hand is a picture of his mother. A tiny smile on his face, a dead body's face, made the whole fact of being dead seem happy. To Yusuke, he is just one happy fellow who left tears as a background to his dead body….

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A young man, that sits beside Yusuke' Urameshi's grave, smiles and close's a small notebook he holds in his hand.

He opens the journal again, to see the work he has done.

On the front page it says's the name and author of the story….

Title: Yusuke Urameshi

Written By: Hiei Jaganshi

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Kousuke:** A sad….very confusing messed up story…I know. But I am sorry if you hated it. In your reviews **put a 1 if you like it** and **a 2 if you hated it.**

The SEQUEL WILL BE UP SOON!

I love you all!

Bye Bye!

_**The Sadest story **_

_**Is hidden deep**_

_**Within someone's heart.**_

_**You can dig it out**_

_**With bravery**_

_**Courage**_

_**And trust.**_

_**But love cant, because that is what the story is.**_


End file.
